Reincarnation
by TulipHead76
Summary: A promise can be a hard thing to keep, and an easy thing to forget. But people will always try their hardest to achieve it.
1. Meeting

Hey guys, my new story here. It's gonna be a multi-story chapter going by one or two paragraph at a time. (I've wrote this story once already in my book :P) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if you have to wait a while for new chapters.

Normal text - Normal (Obviously)  
_Italic text - Thoughts_

* * *

Him. Why did it have to be him? Burn struggled to keep a straight, serious face as he pointed the gun at the crying boys head. He wouldn't stop crying, and for some unknown reason, Burn couldn't bring himself to shoot him. _I'm being stupid!_ He thought, _ It's either him, or me... _ He pressed the gun to the boys head. Burn looked over his shoulder at the man watching him. The man smiled and nodded, signalling for him to continue. As he looked back at the boy he noticed his hand trembling, the boy had noticed too and had stopped crying. Burn sighed and dropped his hand to his side, the gun hanging loosely. "You're an idiot...Out of all the people, you're the one to cry." The boy seemed confused and for the first time since finding him, he opened his mouth to speak. One word. One stupid, idiotic word. "Please..." Burn looked down at the gun in his hand then back up at the boy. "What's your name?" He didn't know why he asked him that when he already knew. But he did. The boy replied, just as quietly as before. "Gazelle." Burn looked back at the man. He was getting impatient now and Burn laughed mentally. "A weird name, never mind, just come on." Before gazelle could even register what was happening, Burn grabbed his hand, and they both ran down the deserted street. He looked back at the man and saw that he and some of the other men that had been with him were chasing them. They were all armed. Gazelle finally managed to match his speed and they both raced round a corner, the men close behind.

As they turned left into an alleyway, Gazelle started worrying. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" He looked at Burn and was surprised to see him smiling. Burn looked back and stopped when there was no sign of the men. "I think we lost them for now, and don't worry, I know this place perfectly." He smiled again and gazelle couldn't help but smile back. They started walking, neither of them realizing they were still holding hands. There was still no sign of the men as they got closer to the house and Burn started getting nervous. He didn't show it though, because Gazelle was scared enough and he didn't need that to add to his fear. They stopped at the gates and Burn looked around, unconsciously tightening his grip around the gun. Still nothing, and it was unusually quiet. They slowly walked through the gates and started crossing the grounds. It was weird. the grounds were usually bustling with servants and maids. Their footsteps on the cobbles seemed too loud for them to be theirs. But they were. Burn released Gazelle's hand and reached for the door handle. Gazelle watched as he hesitated to open it. "Don't worry, I'm here as well." As he said it, he reached up and put his hand over Burn's. This made him blush lightly and smile, and together they opened the large door. They walked in and closed the door behind them. It closed with a loud bang. Burn looked around the room slowly. No sign of anybody. He made his way to the stairs and stood at the bottom. He absently traced the carved patterns in the wood of the banister as he looked up the stairs. Gazelle followed him, too scared to be left behind. Burn started up the stairs, knowing full well where he was going. "Up one floor, make a left, and through the third door on the right." He said to himself. Gazelle looked at him confused. "What's in there?" Burn just looked at him and smiled. The two boys proceeded the said way in silence. Burn threw the door open and walked in. A sudden overwhelming seriousness had appeared in the atmosphere and so Gazelle hung back in the doorway. He watched as Burn searched through the cupboards and drawers. Gazelle opened his mouth to ask what he was looking for but Burn stopped and smiled. He had already found it.

* * *

So how was that? Good? Well, please review because I'd love to know what people other than my friends say about it. Thanks for reading it!


	2. Regret

Finally got a computer! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this but here is the next chapter, and your questions will be answered. Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly moving forward, Gazelle watched as he took out lots of different sized canisters. "What's in-" Gazelle stopped himself when he saw the labels. "Fuel?"  
"Yeah..." Burn held the lighter away from the fuel as he tested it. "I never want to see this place again!" Gazelle cringed at the bitterness in his voice. He watched Burn pick up the canisters and put them on the side, he held some out to Gazelle. "What am I supposed to do with these?" He pouted as Burn began to laugh. "I'm not going to do this whole house by myself am I?" Gazelle smiled and took the canisters. Together they made their way back to the stairs. "Right," Burn said, "You start from here and work down to the front door, cover everything in that fuel. I'll do the top and light it from there. Wait by the door when you're done." Gazelle nodded and started splashing everything. Burn watched him for a moment with a sad smile before heading upstairs, splashing everything on the way.

Burn sighed as he emptied the last canister. It had took him longer than he thought it would to splash and soak everything. He took the lighter out of his pocket and lit it, he watched the harmless looking flame dance. He backed up and threw the lighter onto the floor, watching the liquid burst into flames. The large flames quickly headed towards him and he turned, running down the stairs. Gazelle looked up as he heard quick footsteps. He watched Burn run down the last few steps and head towards him. The large doors were thrown open and Gazelle ran towards Burn, surprised. They watched as the men walked in. Gazelle noticed that none of them had their guns out. They weren't expecting trouble. Burn grabbed Gazelle's wrist and pulled him behind him. Behind his back he held a gun, not the gun he was holding earlier. Gazelle hesitantly took it.

The lead man was talking but Gazelle couldn't hear him because he was too quiet and Burn was blocking his view. He jumped slightly when Burn started laughing. "We're not just gonna go with you idiot!" His tone suddenly changed to a more serious one. "I made a promise...I'll never forget it..." Burn quickly drew his gun and fired. He watched for long enough to know it hit the mans leg and then ducked behind a table, pulling Gazelle with him. He watched as wood fell from above, the building was already falling apart. He shot over the table and smiled when the bullet when into one of their chests. "One down, two left." He looked at Gazelle and frowned. _Three. Three..._ "Fuck!" Gazelle looked at him confused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"There's more than three fucking people! I'm such an idiot!" Gazelle took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Burn smiled slightly. He heard a gunshot, not a very loud one, then he heard glass from across the room. The hand holding his loosened. "No..." The two men walked over and watched. burn held him close. "I'm so sorry...So sorry!" Tears ran down his face. "I broke my promise and...And now you're gone..." He hugged Gazelle tightly. "You never even remembered..."

* * *

Made me cry while I wrote this, I hope you did enjoy that. I changed a little bit of it from when I first wrote it.


	3. Past

My third chapter, short but it wouldn't have fit with other parts of the story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The children ran, laughing and shouting. The soccer ball flew through the air, making them shout louder. Most of the children hardly ever thought about their pasts, if they could even remember. Instead, they would focus on playing games and talking to their friends. All the children loved soccer, and so the soccer balls were worn down from overuse. Not like the children cared though, they just had fun and that was all that mattered.

There were only two children who were different. The hot-tempered boy, Nagumo Haruya, he acted nothing like the other children. He was mean, he made most of the children cry. So they avoided him, scared of him hurting them, and they never let him play with them. He acted like this because of what happened in his past, but no one knew what. Not even Father. Only one boy talked to him. Suzuno Fuusuke, a big crybaby but otherwise usually very calm. These two were the best of friends and even had little names for each other, Nagumo was the only person Suzuno would talk to. Except for Father of course. Everyone knew of Suzuno's past and he was treated horribly, they made fun of him and were just generally mean. Nagumo hated this and he tried his hardest to help him.

"What's wrong Gazelle?" Nagumo bent down and looked at the crying boy.  
"Just the same...As always..." Suzuno looked at him as he dragged him up onto his feet. "B-Burn?"  
"Don't worry! Nagumo held out his little finger. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again!" Suzuno looked at him for a moment before smiling and hooking his little finger around Nagumo's.

* * *

Whew, stupid computer! I had to write that out like 4 times because it kept playing up when I saved it. Well it's done, thank god.


	4. Revenge

The story is almost done! Another short chapter I know but I'll make up for it either tomorrow or the day after by posting the last chapter and the first chapter of my next story on the same day, so much writing...Enjoy!

* * *

The man sighed. "Stand up." Burn held Gazelle for a few moments longer before gently laying him down on the floor and standing up. The hot flames surrounded them, blocking all exits. "What am I going to do with you?" The man said, he sounded disappointed. Or rather he tried to sound disappointed, but Burn knew he wasn't.  
"Nothing! I...What am I supposed to do now?" The man laughed. "Shut up!" Burn was getting annoyed.

"No need to get angry, there's plenty more for you to do." The man smiled, he knew how to anger him. It wasn't exactly hard.

Burn looked down and gritted his teeth, even angrier. "Just shut up!" He glanced at the flames around them.

The man frowned at his tone. "Don't be so mean to your dear old Father..." Burn glared at him.

"You are not my Father! You never were!" He grabbed the gun off the floor and pointed it at him. "I'm done with you telling me what to do!" Father just laughed, confusing Burn. "Why are you laughing?" The hand holding the gun was shaking, his anger was starting to get the better of him.

"You won't shoot me." Father said, "You wouldn't dare." He smiled. Burn took a deep breath.

"You think I wouldn't shoot?" Father nodded. "What's this then?" He pulled the trigger. The loud bang echoed through the burning room. He dropped the gun on the floor. "It's finally over..." Burn looked at Gazelle sadly. "I wish you were still here..." He knelt down and hugged him tightly. He looked around at the flames as they came closer. He smiled. "Who knows...Maybe we'll be together again..."

* * *

I cry every time I read that, never mind write it for the second time! Ah well I hope you liked it.


	5. Reincarnation

Wow, the last chapter. My first proper story is coming to an end :'( At least you've all enjoyed it, so enjoy this last chapter too!

* * *

The grounds were loud as all the college students made their way out. Two boys hung back and watched. As soon as even the club members had gone, the red-haired boy grabbed the wrist of the other boy and dragged him round a corner. "B-Burn?" The white-haired boy looked at him, he had been wondering why they stayed.

Burn just smirked and gently pinned him to the wall. "What do you think Gazelle?"

Gazelle's eyes went wide and he started wriggling. "This is not the place for that!" He stopped when Burn kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away, trying to get their breath back. Burn leaned forward for another kiss but Gazelle stopped him. "Not here! Let's go home."

Burn smirked again, making Gazelle blush. "Home? And what will we do when we get home?" Gazelle rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Burn was hinting at. "No Burn...We aren't doing..._That_..." He wriggled away from Burn and picked up his bag. Burn pouted but picked his own bag up and they both started walking, holding each others hands tightly. Gazelle opened the door and took his shoes off before making his way to the living room. Burn followed. They sat on the sofa and turned the TV on. When Gazelle was distracted by the TV, Burn made his move.

He grabbed Gazelle and pushed him down, quickly climbing on top of him and pinning him down. Gazelle blushed deeply. "What are you doing Burn?" He pouted as Burn laughed.

"I just want to have fun with you." Gazelle didn't even try to struggle, he knew it would be useless. Burn kissed him and he returned it without hesitation. It lasted a few minutes and then Burn pulled away. "Ready for something else?" As he said it his hand moved down and grabbed Gazelle's trousers, slowly pulling them down. Gazelle blushed and smiled.

"I guess so."

* * *

Sorry guys, i can't write yaoi for my life, but you can use you're imaginations I'm sure. :P


End file.
